Pregnant again?
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Sequel to A Rainy day. Takes off where the other story ended. My best friend asked me to write a sequel, so here is it. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'A rainy day'. I wrote this story in two versions. This is version 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier.**

* * *

Kouji looked at his sleeping wife, well at least that was what he thought she was doing, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Pregnant, again? How did that happen?" he asked himself

Suddenly he heard Izumi saying with a smirk on her face, eyes still closed "You sure know how this happened, darling." she opened her eyes and looked at him

He looked at her and answered "Of course, I know how but when?"

Izumi smiled and caressed his cheek softly with her hand "Remember, when the kids were at my parents place, about a month ago?" he nodded "You know the day when it was raining really bad the whole day and we prefered to stay in bed than anywhere else."

"Of course I remember that day, It was the best day we had since a long time." he answered grinning, but after a few seconds his grin faded and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Yes, that's when you got me pregnant." she told him smiling, but her smile faded when she saw that he still looked a little shocked "Aren't you happy about the fact that I'm pregnant?" she asked with tears brimming in her emerald-green eyes.

He looked at her and brushed the tears with his thump away. "Of course. I'm happy, more than happy." he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to himself. After a few more minutes Izumi was asleep. Kouji laid on his back, arms tightly around Izumi and stared at the ceiling smiling. After a few more minutes he fell asleep aswell.

The next morning

It was still raining outside, but today the small family decided to stay home and make themselve a comfortable day. At 10 o'clock in the morning there was a loud knock on the front door. Kouji got up from the couch in the living room, where he had been reading a book just a few minutes ago, and opened the door.

There stood, to his surprise, Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, his parents and Izumi's parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, while stepping aside to let them inside.

"We were bored and didn't know what to do." Takuya said pointing a finger to himself and Kouichi and then he added "And these two were at our place so they came with us."

Kouji nodded and walked back to the living room with all the others following him. They sat down and Kouji turned to the five oldest people in the room and asked them "And why are you here?"

"Didn't Izumi tell you she invited us for lunch." Kousei answered his son.

Before he could reply to his father

Izumi, who just walked into the living room said "No I didn't tell him."

"Why?" He asked his beautiful wife, who sat down on his lap.

She smiled at him and said "Because you would have overreact."

"Why would I overreact?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday evening?"

"Oh." Kouji said with a light blush across his face.

"What did you tell him last night?" Takuya asked boldly.

While the others were more decent but still had a curious look on their faces.

"I told him that I'm pregnant." Izumi announced smiling, Kouji smiled too.

Kouji's and Izumi's parents hugged them instantly. Tommy and Junpei wished them congratulation and gave each a hug and Kouichi was jumping up and down getting excited to become an uncle again. Takuya was looking at the couple with a look that says 'Are you kidding me'. After a few short minutes he finally asked "Pregnant? Again? Don't you know how to use a condom in the right way?"

Everyone in the room laughed at the question. "Hey I'm serious." he said with a serious face, but then his serious face transformed into a grin and he said "I'm just kidding. You are getting another baby, that's wonderful." he said and hugged them.

"I'm gedding another broder?" Juliette asked from her place in the doorway between the living room and the dining room.

"Yes little girl a brother or a sister." Izumi said smiling.

After hearing this Juliette ran upstairs and came back down after a few minutes with her two brothers hot on her heels.

"We're going to get another sibling!" the twins shouted.

"I'm going to make lunch." Izumi's mother said and the others, except Kouji, Izumi and their three kids followed them into the big kitchen.

"Yes. Aren't you happy about it?" Kouji asked a small frown appearing on his forehead.

"Of course we are, but why didn't you tell us first?" Lucas asked sitting down on his mother's lap, who now sat next to Kouji, who's lap was occupied with Juliette and Danny.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us first?" Danny said too

"Dell firsd." Juliette said with a nod and crossed her arms in front of her.

"We are very sorry. We won't to that again okay." Kouji said and added "If your mother is pregnant again ou will be the first to know. Right Izumi?" he turned towards his wife at the last word. She nodded and pulled Lucas closer towards herself. The little boy laid his ear against her stomach and caressed it softly with his tiny hand then he whisper an 'Okay' and cuddled even closer to his mother. Kouji smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then he felt the two kids on his lap cuddling closer to himself. He threw an arm around Izumi's shoulder and pulled her close. The small family sat like this for a few minutes until everyone was fast asleep. When Satomi came into the living room to tell them that lunch is finished she grinned and placed a blanket over them and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Version 2.**

* * *

Kouji looked at his sleeping wife, well at least that was what he thought she was doing, with a surprised expression on his face. "Pregnant, again? How did that happen?" he asked himself

Then he heard Izumi saying with a smirk on her face, eyes still closed "You sure know how this happened, darling."

He looked at her and answered "Of course, I know how, but when?"

Izumi smiled and caressed his cheek softly with her hand "Remember, when the kids were at my parents place for a few days, about a month ago?"

He nodded his head "Then you also remember the day when it was raining really bad the whole day and we prefered to stay in bed than anywhere else."

"Of course I remember that day. It was the best day we had in a long time." he answered grinning, but after a few seconds his grin faded and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Yes, that's when you got me pregnant." she told him smiling, but her smile faded when she saw that he still looked a little shocked "Aren't you happy about the fact that I'm pregnant?" she asked with tears brimming in her emerald-green eyes.

He looked at her and brushed the tears with his thump away. "Of course. I'm happy, more than happy." he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to himself.

"That's good, because I'm totally happy about it." Izumi said smiling again.

"Me, too. But there's still one more question I have to ask you." he said

"What is it?"

"How did I get you pregnant?" Kouji asked with a smirk on his face

"Well I can tell you or I can show you." Izumi said a smirk of her own spreading on her face

"I prefered if you would show me." he said

"Gladly" she said while slowly sitting down on his lap, straddling him. She then kissed him and showed him the rest of the night just how he got her pregnant.

The next morning

It was still raining outside, but today the small family decided to stay home and make themselves a comfortable day. After breakfast Kouji sat in the living room reading a book and Izumi was playing upstairs with Lucas, Danny and Juliette.

At 10 o'clock there was a loud knock on the front door. Kouji got up from the couch in the living room and opened the door. There stood, to his surprise Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, Tommy, his parents and Izumi's parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, while stepping aside to let them inside.

"We were bored and didn't know what to do." Takuya said pointing a finger to himself and Kouichi and then he added pointing at Junpei and Tommy "And these two were at our place so they came with us."

Kouji nodded and walked back to the living room with all the others following him. They sat down (Kouichi, Takuya, Tommy and Junpei on one couch and Kousei, Satomi, Tomoko, Misaki and Takumi on the other one) and Kouji went into the kitchen to get something to drink. When he was back in the living room he sat down between Kouichi and Takuya on the couch. Then he turned to the five oldest people in the room and asked them "And why are you here?"

"Didn't Izumi tell you? She invited us for lunch." Kousei answered his son.

"When?" Kouji asked.

"Last week."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Before Kousei could reply to his son Izumi, who just walked into the living room said "Because you would have overreacted."

"Why would I overreacted?" He asked his beautiful wife, who sat down on his lap.

"Remember what I told you yesterday evening?"

"Oh." Kouji said with a light blush across his face "But you could have told me, when you invited them over."

"No, because I already knew at that time."

"Then why didn't you tell me, when you found out?"

"I didn't know how."

"You did it twice already."

By now everyone left the room so the couple could talk alone.

"Yeah, but it's always hard to tell you that I'm pregnant and you were the last week in New York on a meeting." Izumi said with eyes treating to fall.

"What does me being away have anything to do with you not telling me that you are pregnant?!" Kouji was now standing above her and shouted at her.

"Well M-Mr. Mi-Minamoto maybe if y-y-you would not always be away s-s-so long you would h-h-have noticed" Izumi said but couldn't end the sentence because she began to cry.

"Why is mummy crying?" Someone asked.

Kouji turned his head towards the voice and there standing in the doorway between living room and dining room were Lucas, Danny and Juliette. He looked at them and then at the crying Izumi.

He sat down on the couch beside her and said "I'm sorry." he buried his face in his hands and let his own tears fall down his face and repeated over and over the phrase "I'm sorry."

Izumi wiped her tears away and said "It's okay. I should have told you sooner."

Kouji looked at her and told her smiling slightly "Yeah but I should be home more often and send someone else there."

"Yeah, you really should." Izumi said laughing lightly and hugging him around his shoulders.

The three kids ran to their parents and cuddled up into their laps.

Just in that moment Kouichi came into the room and told them that they go home and would come to have lunch at another day.

After they all left Kouji told the three kids to walk upstairs in his and Izumi's bedroom. They nodded and walked out of the living room. Kouji then towards his wife and carried her princess style upstairs into their bedroom where their kids were already waiting for their parents. Kouji softly put her down on the bed and lied himself next to her. Juliette, Danny and Lucas smashed themselves between Kouji and Izumi. After half an hour the little family was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it.^^**


End file.
